


Pranking the Prankster

by Heartithateyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Funny, M/M, One Off, One Shot, Post-Avengers (2012), Prank Wars, Pranking the Prankster, Pranks, Random & Short, Randomness, Sam is a Little Shit, Short, Short One Shot, Shorts, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands, Superhusbands (Marvel), pranks gone wrong, short & funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 16:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11786751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: Clint decides to pull a prank on Tony.He's the one who ends up getting a surprise.





	Pranking the Prankster

“This is honestly the dumbest idea.” Sam says as he rolls his eyes.

“If by dumb you mean brilliant, then heck yes it is.” Clint says with a smirk. He had been thinking about how to get Tony back for weeks now, and he was so ready for this. Getting Tony on camera, right when he woke up and looked like hell, would be the perfect revenge. Clint planned to post this on every platform he could get his hands on and he couldn’t wait.

“Why did I decide to help you again?” Sam asks with another sigh. He looked like he would rather be anywhere else than here at the moment.

“Because you love to get shit on Tony Stark. Plus, I brought you donuts the other day.” He says with a small chuckle.

“You are so lucky I love donuts as much as I do.” Sam says as he wraps his hand around the door knob.

“Just shush, so this is a surprise.” He says, readying himself as he presses record on his phone.

He quickly whips the door open, shoving on the lights and yelling at the top of his lugs, “Rise and shine motherfucker!”

He’s expecting a Tony Stark who looks like shit, maybe sleep deprived and drooling.

What he isn’t expect is a blonde, familiar head popping up from the bed beside Tony.

“What’s going on?” Steve asks, bleary eyed as he fumbles for the light.

“I swear to god Clint, if this is one of your dumbass pranks-“ Tony grumbles as he rearranges the sheets to cover himself more.

Clint drops the phone as his mouth falls open, completely shocked by the scene before him.

“You- What- Steve why are you- are you naked?” He stumbles as he glances between the two of them.

“What? Oh sorry.” Steve mutters as he reaches for the blanket to cover himself.

“Why are you in bed with Tony?” He shouts, unable to look away.

“He was sleeping peacefully with his boyfriend until some annoying jerk decided to wake us up.” Tony grumbles as he lays back down in bed.

“What? Boyfriend? Why didn’t you guys tell me?” Clint rambles, his brain unable to process this. He’s not sure if he’s more scarred by seeing Steve naked or the fact that he and Tony are now a couple.

“We were trying to find the right time…” Steve mutters, blushing slightly as he pulls the blanket higher.

“Well this is a hell of a time.” He mutters, wondering if there’s any technology that SHIELD has to bleach his brain out.

“At least we figured out how to tell the team. And you seem pretty traumatized by it, so I consider it a win win. Now, will you two please leave and close the door? I’m going to try to convince my boyfriend to have a middle of the night quickie with me.” Tony says with a shit eating grin.

“Aww, why, why would you say that?” He shrieks as he all but jumps out of the doorway and slams the door shut.

“I am going to have to find some mind erasure technology for that, I have seen parts of Tony that I never wanted to see.” He mutters, hiding his face in his hands.

Sam just lets out stream of giggles as he spits out, “Yeah, I bet you do.”

“How are you not more traumatized by this. I am no prude, but come on!” Clint asks, completely baffled by how Sam is apparently immune to this.

“Oh, I figured out they were dating a while ago.” Sam says with a smirk.

“You what? And you didn’t tell me? Or better yet warn me?” Clint asks, almost tripping over his own feet. 

“This is payback for that prank you pulled on the other week. You know, switching the sugar with the salt? Guess who else used that in their coffee?” Sam says with a devious smirk on his face as he chuckles.

“I- Oh come on, that was hardly fair payback for that!” He stutters out. 

“Tell that to my taste buds Barton!” Sam chuckles again as he claps him on the shoulder.

“How did you even figure out they were dating?” He asks, wondering how he somehow missed an entire relationship that Sam had picked up on.

“Please, Tony was acting like a school girl and Steve practically had heart eyes, it was obvious. And you call yourself a spy Barton. Super-secret my ass.” Sam laughs out as he walks away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Feel free to leave comments!!


End file.
